Snape's Billowing Robes
by wildwolfy
Summary: When miscief calls, who is the unfortunate victim it shall lay its grief upon. Of coarse, none other then the great potions master, Severus Snape. A tale of the famous billowing cloak gone wrong. The affects of his entrances are at stake, and blah, blah.


Snape's Billowing Robes: Season one

Chappie one: Introduction of the start of the very bad day of Severus Snape, with the ridiculously long title that just wastes everyone's time, with the only purpose of adding humor but apparently doesn't work. Squeeeee!

Severus Snape is a man known for his dramatics. During classes his entrances are always the first to catch his students' attentions. Like everyone he has his enemy's and people who he would call, well not his friends since he doesn't believe in them, but just close acquaintances. He is a clever man and very careful, for he is a spy and if he isn't then the dark lord would find him out and he would be of no use anymore. Every time he gives himself a goal he will do anything to accomplish it, the only goal that is an exception is getting the DADA position, but that is of no fault of his own.

It was like a usual day, students getting up, grabbing a quick breakfast if they didn't wake up early enough, and rushing off to class to make sure they're not late and get detention, but end up getting detention anyway because it makes their potion's teacher feel a little better. Severus Snape arrived to his class with a smirk on his face, his first class being Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff seventh years, oh what fun. He wanted to make sure nothing would ruin his day, then he realized who he had for class right after lunch, Gryffindor and Slytherin, although he would get to see his favorite student, and only godson, he would also have the son of his worst enemy, too. Joy. But as long as he kept his demeanor and didn't let the little brat get to him he would be fine. Hopefully.

This would be the hardest year for him, seeing as he had an unbreakable oath hanging over his head. He would have to protect his godson, and, as a request from the headmaster himself, kill Dumbledore. He also knew that dealing with Potter this year would be extra stressful, seeing as the boy was still dealing with the death of his godfather. He had went to pick him up when he got the message that he was going to be late arriving to the school due to an incident on the train, and the boy seemed to be coping well. Though he did know the mutt better, but life would be a little easier without Black trying to pick fights and acting all the high and mighty, like in school. But Black was always the little sidekick and showed devout loyalty even to the son of his prior 'master,' they always said him and Potter Sr. were inseparable, like brothers, and how Potter and the Weasley brat were now. It did look like the friendship was starting to have a few bumps and it was only a matter of time before a fight or some sort of disorder comes between the little trio, who know history might start happening over again, but who will betray who.

He arrived to his classroom with an even bigger smirk then he left the Great Hall with. So he took great joy in others pain, big deal, that did not make him Voldemort, just a mere pessimist with a bit of a darker side to them, a sadomasochist of sorts. Although it's not really about sex, so whatever, a man can be bitter. He made his preparations for his class; the Ravenclaws are bound to be outside his door waiting, some of the Hufflepuffs would be taking their sweet time, typical. The only thing he could do is take a whole bunch of hard earned points from them and hope that his day would stay the same and that nothing bad happens. A man does need to keep his reputation, you know. But so far it looked like a pretty good year if you discounted the oath to both Narcissa (is this how it's spelt? I always have trouble with her name) and Dumbledore.

As he checked his ingredients, a regular habit, he did it everyday making sure nobody stole anything from his classroom or private stocks, the Ravenclaws and some of the Hufflepuffs filed in, right on schedule.

"Now, for those of you who take this class seriously, this is your final year here at Hogwarts, very important. You have only gotten this far by not dilly-dallying and being incompetent fools, I will not tolerate any tom-foolery (hehe, get it tom riddle, tom, tom-foolery, ok maybe not that funny. Moving on.) if I catch any of you messing around I will kick you out of this class before you can say 'it wasn't me,' believe me I've heard that more times then I can count." Some of class giggled a little until they saw their grouchy professors glare, others knew better then to react to his comment. "Now, some of you have already shown that you aren't up to your responsibility as a student. After today I will not accept any more tardiness in my class unless you want to be made example of, in fact, any one who isn't through my door at the exact moment class starts will be out of this class completely."

Very unfortunately there were quite a few students who were forced to leave to dungeon grumbling and either extremely foul or cheerfully hyper. Hopefully later news will cheer them up. Either way for the students who weren't kicked out the class was fairly unpleasant, although Severus Snape would say different.

Last class, then dinner, because I think that it would be way too boring to write about his whole day, and I think that the story has been boring enough so far. Wheeee.

The Gryffindors and Slytherins came in and situated themselves, the only reason that the Potter boy was in his class this year was that Dumbledore talked him into letting him in, and told him that there would be new arrangements this year. He was also told that there would be fairly good news for him. So he started class, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah (yeah, I know bad way to end a sentence, but it makes it quicker to get onto the plot, yay!). After his students were about halfway done with their potions, he went to Potters table and started giving him some 'friendly' criticism, which the brat didn't take too kindly apparently because once he turned his back he felt a curse hit it. He then took his wand out and turned it towards little Harry Potter, the bloody celebrity.

"Mr. Potter, you are lucky to even be in this class, you will get two months detention and two-hundred points taken from Gryffindor. Now, tell me what curse you put on me, then get back to work. I won't put up with your arrogant, self-loving, narcissistic, baboonish acts anymore. You're just like your father and that mutt of a godfa- just get back to work." He earned himself some confused glances but luckily the students knew better then to argue.

"Harry, what curse did you put on him?" Hermione whispered, although she was pretty sure that Professor Snape may have caught it, which she was right as always.

"Later," Harry whispered back.

"Mr. Potter, work. Oh, and if I remember correctly I asked about that spell."

"I don't remember what it was, it was just a spell I read about, I think that it was for hair grooming, or something like that." It wasn't really the wisest thing to say and by the end of the sentence Harry nearly regretted it; key word, nearly.

"Fifty more points from Gryffindor, next time I hear you even utter a word without permission in my class, Mr. Potter; I _will_ kick you out of this class, and don't think that going to Dumbledore will change my mind. Now, back to work, all of you!"

And so it begins. Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Wheeeeeeeeeeeee!

                                

Well it's a start, and I know that it is not all that funny so far but comedy is always worth the wait, and anyway I'm not very much of a comedian. And this is just a chapter to get a better look at my subject before the terror starts, yay. Remember to review, and don't be too harsh please. And I am sorry about any grammar mistakes; I do not make any claims to be good at it. I will try to make future chapters longer. Well tootloo, till next time.


End file.
